Moving Day
by LucipherMaxwell
Summary: It is the last day before Sora is moving. Will she have the courage to tell Tai how she feels? TAIORA AND DAIKARI


A/N: I do not own digimon etc This is a Taiora fic, becuz Taiora is the best relationship there is  
  
Moving Day By Lucipher Maxwell Italics=Thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 year old Sora Takenoichi felt the warm sun rays coming from her window. Slowly she opened her eyes. This is the day. Today I'll finally tell Taichi how I feel. A month ago Sora learned that her mom was going to expand her flower store business. When Sora learned that the family business was expanding she was ecstatic. Then she learned that she was going to have to move.  
When Sora learned that they were moving she immediately had gone to Tai. Tai had been her best friend since she could remember and had always comforted her no matter what. When she had first told Tai that she was going to have to move he was very quiet for a while. After what seemed like an eternity he told her that they should spend the rest of their month together. Sora had developed a crush on Tai in middle school. She never told him because she thought it would jeopardize their friendship.  
I guess I have to tell him today. If not he'll never know how I felt. She looked at the clock beside her bed. 7 am. The others were going to get here around 8. Slowly Sora got out of bed and went to shower. After that she changed into her only unpacked pair of clothes and put her pajamas in a box. Sora and her mother would never be able to load in all the heavy boxes so she convinced Tai and the other Digidestined to help her move. She went to pour herself a bowl of cereal before realizing that the bowls were already packed. Sighing she went to put the milk away in the fridge. While doing that she noticed a note from her mom.  
  
Sora,  
Went to the Kamiya's for breakfast. If you're hungry you can come up and eat.  
~Mom  
  
Sora checked the clock. 7:20. She had plenty of time to go up to the Kamiya's and get back before everyone else arrived. Besides, this will give me a chance to spend some alone time with Tai. Quickly grabbing the keys to her apartment Sora rushed outside and ran to the Kamiya's.  
When she knocked on the door Kari answered "Hey Sora! I guess you found your mom's note?" "Yeah" Sora said walking in the door. She noticed her mom and Tai's parents, but didn't see Tai. "Where's Tai?" Sora asked Mrs. Kamiya. "He's still asleep. Maybe you can wake him up" she said winking. Sora blushed. Her mom and Tai's mom both knew about her feelings for Tai. Sora had accidentally told her mom that she liked Tai and her mom told Tai's mom. Sora nodded then went to the bedroom that Tai and Kari shared. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
After she left Sora's mom turned to Tai's mom. "I hope my daughter finally tells Tai about her feelings for him. I know it'd hurt her a lot if she never knew that there could've been something between them".  
Tai's mom nodded. "I think Taichi feels the same way about her. I've never been able to get him to admit it, but he never denies it either". Sora's mom smiled. "Well, let's just hope everything works out alright". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
Sora walked into Tai's bedroom. It was a mess as always. The first thing she noticed was their money jar, which they had started when they were three, was completely empty. When Tai and Sora were little they decided to take a jar and fill it with all the money they found so they could buy their own soccer team. Even though they eventually realized that they could never save up enough money to do that they still put money in the jar. She also noticed the frame on Tai's desk. It was their picture from their middle school graduation. Tai was wearing a suit and had his arm around her. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Sora always joked with Tai that she hated that picture because she was wearing a dress.  
Sora felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she remembered all the great experiences she'd never get to share with Tai. She rubbed her eyes and turned her focus to the bed. Her sleeping prince Taichi Kamiya. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. "Taichi..." she whispered in his ear. Tai's eyes slowly opened. "Sor?" he murmured. "What are you doing here?" "Waking you up" she giggled, messing with his hair. "You're gonna help me move today. Remember?" "Oh yeah" he chuckled while getting out of bed. He was only wearing a pair of blue striped boxers. Sora had seen him like this many times before, but it still brought a blush to her face. "So did you sleep okay last night?" Tai asked her while putting on a shirt. "Yeah" she said giggling. "Just never give me that much caffeine again". Tai laughed. Last night Sora had stayed at his house till 3 am and they had so much caffeine that they were still energized and wide awake that early in the morning.  
After throwing on a shirt and some shorts Tai took out his bandanna and put it around his forehead. "I think you looked better when you had goggles" Sora told him while adjusting the bandanna that was slightly crooked.  
"Oh" Tai said smirking. "When did you start caring about how I looked?" Sora playfully hit him, but said nothing. "Besides" Tai continued, "Davis needs them to impress Kari". "You really think Davis should date your sister instead of T.K.?" Sora asked. "Sure" Tai answered. "If T.K. married my sister I'd have to see Matt at all of the family get togethers and you know how well we get along". "You two will never stop fighting, will you?" Sora asked. "Probably not" Tai said. "Anyways, are we starting now?" "We have 20 minutes before we have to be at my house" Sora answered. "Besides, your mom made breakfast". "Mom made breakfast?" Tai asked with a grimace on his face. "Yeah" Sora said chuckling, knowing all too well how Mrs. Kamiya's cooking tasted. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
About 20 minutes later all the Digidestined had gather at Sora's apartment. All of them except Mimi. Mimi, who had recently moved back to Japan, enjoyed being fashionably late. While they were waiting Davis and T.K. were both trying to impress Kari to no avail. Ken was staring down at the street silent like always. Izzy was busy typing away at his laptop while carrying on a conversation with Joe. Matt and Tai were having an argument over something, Sora couldn't wasn't really listening. She was trying to take in every bit of this moment because it would be one of the last times all of her friends would gather together like this. Mimi came running up the stairs apologizing to everyone for being late. "What happened?" asked Izzy. "Couldn't decide between the pink or red lipstick?" "No" Mimi told him. "I was wrapping my going away present for Sora". "Thanks Mimi" Sora said taking the gift. "I'll open all my gifts after we load the stuff into the truck". Sora pointed to the moving truck on the street. "So what's your plan?" Mimi asked. "Well" Sora began "I need a plan?" "Sora if you just throw everything in there it will all fall over and break" "Wait" Izzy started "Did Mimi just say something smart?" "I learned the hard way when my mom made me clean my closet" Mimi told him. "I couldn't bare to throw anything away or let anything get messy on the floor so I had to organize and stack everything". "Only Mimi" muttered Izzy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
After Mimi carefully inspected all of the boxes Sora needed to add she started assigning orders. She picked Yolie to help her organize things in the truck and assigned the rest of the group member various tasks. Kari and Izzy were supposed to organize boxes inside the apartment as Mimi instructed them to. Matt and Joe were sent to make snacks. Tai and Sora were in charge of taking all the boxes from the house to the truck. T.K. and Davis were supposed to organize the boxes in the truck as Mimi and Yolie instructed them to. Ken and Cody were her personal in charge of helping anywhere they thought help was needed. After about two hours of heavy labor in the hot sun they broke for lunch.  
Joe appeared from the kitchen with 20 boxes of delivery pizza. Mimi was outraged that Matt ordered pizza instead of making something himself. "Chill out Mimi" Matt was said. "People are eating right?" He said putting his arm around her. "Get off of me Matt!" Mimi yelled at him. "I told you I wouldn't date you, so stop trying to pull shit like this on me!" "Sorry babe, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just so used to girls loving me when I touch them" "I'm sorry Matt, but I don't like it" Mimi said. "Sorry Mimi. How about a hug to say I'm sorry? Ahhh!!! I was just kidding!! Ahhhhh!!!! Stop!!!" Matt screamed while repeatedly being hit by Mimi. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
Meanwhile the rest of the Digidestined were laughing. Tai tapped Sora on the shoulder. When she turned around he whispered to her "I've been helping Davis on his plan to ask out Kari. Watch this".  
"Hey Davis!" Tai called. "You ready to tell Kari what you told me during our soccer game yesterday?"  
Davis blushed, but nodded to Tai. Kari turned to face Davis. "Well- Uh-You see-" Davis was struggling for words. "I uh want you to decide between me and T.K. right here. Not for me, but for you. Tai told me about how hard it is for you because you don't want to hurt one of us and how it's tearing you up inside. I love you Kari and I don't want to see you hurt. I want you to pick who ever you think you'll be happy with, whether it's me or T.K., it doesn't matter to me. What matters is your happy. So please Kari, pick right now and stop hurting yourself..."Davis blushed as he finished talking.  
"You see" Tai whispered to Sora. "That's why I want her to end up with Davis".  
"Davis" Kari told him "You weren't the one I was worried about hurting. I'm sorry T.K., but I've liked-no- I've loved Davis ever since he moved in next door. I always thought that Davis and I could have a friendship like Tai and Sora's. It took me a while to learn that no one else has a relationship like Tai and Sora's because they share a bond like no one else. I remember nights when Tai would get up and start to use his computer late at night because he felt something was wrong with Sora. I know we don't have a relationship like that, but I'd like to try and start one if you'll give me a chance".  
"Really?" Davis was bursting with joy "Kari, nothing would make me happier".  
"Hey!" T.K. interjected. "You'd really pick him over me Kari?"  
Kari bit her lip. "I'm sorry T.K. it's just...."  
"I'll get over it..." he murmured before walking off.  
"I'm sorry T.K.!" she said grabbing his hand. "We just weren't meant to be".  
"I understand. It's your choice, I'll just have to get over it" he said. "I wish you the best of luck".  
"Thanks T.K." she said hugging him.  
"Sorry to interrupt this soap opera moment" Mimi said,"But we better start working again!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- After four more hours of heavy loading the group was finally done. They were all gather around the now empty room that Sora once slept in and Sora was about to unwrap her goodbye presents. She took Mimi's first. Sora tore off the pink wrapping paper to discover a box with a dress inside. "I know you don't wear dresses Sora, but I saw it at the store and knew it would look perfect on you so I had to buy it." Sora looked at the sky blue dress covered in little silver stones. "Mimi...it's beautiful" Sora told her. "I love it!"  
  
Sora opened Davis' gift next. He gave her a brand new soccer ball with all the Digidestined signatures on it.  
"I thought it would help you remember us" he said smiling sheepishly. "Thanks Davis" Sora said. "Oh and by the way, you two better behave while I'm gone" she said looking at Kari, who was sitting in Davis' lap, and at Davis who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Davis and Kari just blushed.  
  
Ken handed her his gift next. He had programmed a game where you could play through various adventures with the different Digidestined. "I thought you'd enjoy it" he said.  
"Can I play it now?" she asked.  
He nodded and put the disc in his laptop. She played as all the different characters and laughed at the inside jokes he had placed in the game. After she beat it with all the characters it displayed a picture of her and Tai sitting together when they were little. They were both wearing soccer uniforms and were covered in mud. When she clicked the picture it let her play a computer Tai in soccer. She laughed and rubbed it in Tai's face that she was beating him by 15 points in virtual soccer. "Well we all know who wins in real life" Tai said. "Yeah. Me" Sora said giggling.  
  
After thanking him again she opened T.K.'s gift. He gave her a photo album of all the Digidestined. On the last page was a special picture that said "Open after you leave". Sora was curious, but said she'd wait until later.  
  
Yolie gave her a picture of all the guys topless. She told Sora that she paid them each $5 to let her take their picture topless. Sora laughed at all the guys over-exaggerating sexy poses. She cracked up at the picture of Matt because he had one hand of his stomach, the other in his hair and was sticking his tongue out. "I had to charge him $15 for that picture" she told Sora.  
  
Next she took Joe's present. It was a pocket organizer with a picture of a digidestined for each month. She was July and Taichi was June. Tai was born on the last day of June and she was born July 1st they were less than a day apart in age and Tai always joked about how he was older.  
  
Izzy gave her a special palm pilot. He told her he had wired up another one and given it to Tai so they could video chat with each other everyday since they couldn't see each other. Izzy had always had some thought there was something special between Tai and Sora ever since he heard about their fight about a hairclip.  
  
Cody gave Sora a set of porcelain figurines of all the digidestined. "Did you make these yourself?" she asked. "Grandfather helped me," he said while nodding. "They're great," Sora said putting them back in the protective box. "They look so real!"  
  
"Here" Matt said handing Sora a CD. "I borrowed some of Tai's home video's from Kari to use in my new music video". Sora put the CD in Ken's laptop and they watch the video. While the other Digidestined laughed at how cute Tai and Sora looked together Sora started to cry. Finally it was dawning upon her; they wouldn't see each other much anymore. When the video ended Sora looked at Matt. "It brought back so many good memories" she choked out threw her tears. Tai rubbed her back and she put her head on his shoulder. After she calmed down Kari showed Sora her present.  
  
"Sora" the younger girl started. "You've been like a sister to me. When I was going through some of Tai's things I found this" she said handing Sora a book. It was a picture book Tai and Sora had written in kindergarten. Sora read the story outloud.  
  
"This is Taichi Kamiya. He is the best soccer player in the world.  
  
This is Sora Takenoichi. She is the other best soccer player in the world.  
  
One day this guy named Badman said he was a better player than them  
  
Badman was a good player but he couldn't beat Sora and Tai together  
  
After Sora and Tai won they went to get ice cream  
  
Tai had no money so Sora bought him and ice cream also  
  
Sora spilled her ice cream as they were walking home so Tai shared his  
  
Sora asked Tai if they'd be friends forever and Tai said yes  
  
Tai and Sora are best friends and will be best friends forever  
  
The End"  
  
Sora smiled at the the book and tears started to form in her eyes. "I think we should be authors when we grow up Sor" Tai said. The rest of the Digidestined laughed.  
"Well" Tai said getting up "The only gift left is mine. Sora, before I give you your gift I'd like you to know how much you mean to me. You've been my best friend as long as I can remember and we're always there for me. I remember when you're parents were still together. When they fought all the time and your mom would send you to our house so you didn't have to hear them fighting. I remember all those times when we played soccer and you had trouble with your mom. I remember when we'd sneak out at night and hang out at the park. Sora, I have so many memories of the good times we had. I thought they'd never end. When you told me you were moving away it felt like my life was over. I realized that I'd have to move on, that I couldn't be under this illusion that we'd be best friends even if you moved away. We'd eventually lose contact and our special bond would dissolve. I can't let that happen Sor. You mean to much to me. I opened the money jar to pay for your gift because it was pretty expensive"  
  
Sora saw Tai reach into his pocket and pull out a jewelry box. Inside where two rings. Tai took out one of the rings, it had a shappire, Sora's favorite stone. He handed her a ring with a ruby. Tai loved rubies. He showed the others the ring with the sapphire. On the inside in had the following words inscribed "I love Sora Takenoichi". Sora looked at hers and it said "I love Taichi Kamiya". "Sora" Tai said "I love you so much and I never wanted to see you leave. Sora, when I wear this ring it will always remind me of you and how much I care about you. Will you wear the other one?"  
Crying Sora put the ring on her finger and kissed Taichi. Their first kiss.  
"Tai, ever since I've known you, I've loved you" Tai pushed her hair away from her eyes. "Sora, I promise I'll still be there for you, whenever you need me. Sora, from now on when all the girls at school ask me out I can say no. I have a girlfriend her name is Sora Takenoichi and she's the most beautiful girl in the world".  
  
Sora hugged Tai and cried. "Tai, you don't know how long I've waited to able to call you my boyfriend instead of my best friend" Running his hand through her hair he whispered "I think I do...I've loved you ever since we met"  
"Me too" Sora whispered. "Me too"  
  
Please R&R I'm thinking of writing a sequel but i dunno about it yet........mehbe later. HOPE U ALL LIKE IT 


End file.
